User talk:Kyng Fyrst
Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Slinkyemblem.svg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ramtak619 (Talk) 02:20, 31 May 2009 Welcome to Microwiki Francisvillegov 13:20, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to say thanks for editing the Keep Watch article for grammar. It's greatly appreciated. KeepWatch 22:49, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Re:Londogne's ban Hi Kyng Fyrst, Thank you very much for sharing your opinion on the matter! :) Our current ban policy is actually that a troublesome member should be suspended for 24 hours on their second offence (within a fair time limit of course - we wouldn't ban someone if their last offence was a year ago or another long time), 72 hours on their third offence, a long ban on the fourth and ultimately a lifetime ban (we cannot ban users infinitely, so we give them ban times of 100+). Recently we have been more lenient and allowed users more warnings before committing ourselves to proper disciplinary action. Had Londogne simply committed another routine offence, then the 24 to 72 hour ban would have been imposed. The lifetime ban was imposed here because of an e-mail sent to the governments of two micronations represented on the wiki in which they made ridiculous but extremely serious threats against a number of users (twenty-one all in all) and we simply cannot tolerate that kind of malicious behaviour. When you account for the past behaviour of the user involved, it seems very clear to me that a temporary ban would be ineffective and that he would continue to cause trouble for the users involved. As an Administrator I feel compelled to do whatever I can to protect the interests and security of our users and, in this case, I believe that a lifetime ban was the best course of action to ensure that continued protection. I appreciate that the measure does seem harsh and I will also say that some of the previous bans issue are currently being looked at by the Administration following contact with the users in question. All though we have not yet reached a decision as to whether or not we will change some or any of these previous bans, I assure you the issue is under serious consideration. One Admin is engaged in regular communication with at least one banned user to discuss the possibility of their future return to the wiki. Thank you again for your comments, and if you wish to discuss this issue further, please feel free to reply. :) ptrcancer 18:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your help with the cleanup project! It's really appreciated by the staff! I'd like to note however that inactive nations and people don't count - we catalogue all nations. It's only stuff that isn't relevant to micronationalism itself. Thanks again! :) ptrcancer 01:55, 7 August 2009 (UTC) UWM Membership I would be glad to welcome your nation into the UWM. Ithink that your nation will be a great strength to the organisation. Kyng Fyrst, would you like to be a chairman for UWM. Please reply with our response. Thank you. You may have my email in exchange for yours, mine is: henryw14@msn.com. Alliance Hello there, i am representing Wilkland and Varcetia. Would you like to make an alliance? You may certainly add my nation as a friend. Small advice Instead of making several pages with a few lines of text, why not putting everything together (at least for now) ? Like this you'll have one BIG article instead of few small ones. :D --Cajak 22:01, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Cakeland Please don't edit my page again, it's not yours to edit--Ianmckoon 17:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Westonina The King of Westonina, our dear King Weston, would glady enter dimpolamatic talks with Kyng Fyrst. We expect your respone. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Hello agian Kyng Fyrst. I remember that we were friends in the past, back when the Kingdom of Westonina was still new in the Micronation scence. In respect of this, the Kingdom of Westonina as a whole and myself would like to extend our hand of friendship to you; as you did to us. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:59, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Flandrensis Greetings, I read that you signs the Antarctic Treaty as part of the ImEY. What is the ImEY? Respectfully, --Niels Vermeersch 21:09, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Francisville Dear Sir, thank you very much for repairing the Francisville page. I am most grateful to you. warmest regards Grand Duke Sutherland Francisvillegov 18:35, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you once again for restoring the page. I really don't understand why that keeps happening. If there is anything I can help you with, please let me know Francisvillegov 15:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Ohio Empire The Ohio Empire would be glad to engage in diplomatic negotiations with the Slinky Empire. Emperor Malum I My only question is whether your nation is a country, under the Montevideo Convention. Or is it just some kind of hobby. Emperor Malum I Flags May I ask what the flags on your User Page mean or represent? Pres. Kalvin Koolidge 02:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) They're the flags of the nations which the Slinky Empyre has relations with, I think. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 02:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Guillaume is exactly right. Those are the flags of friends of the Slinky Empyre. Kyng Fyrst 14:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Hey How you've been? We haven't talked in a while, it seems. --His Majesty Guillaume le Premier 02:26, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you; my life is going along just fine. The Month of Dyplomacy has ended in the Slinky Empyre, so we'll see what's next in Slinky history. How are things in Sandefreistikhan? Kyng Fyrst 14:55, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Allegiance Kyng Fyrst I'm sorry, but my e-mail is not working, i hope to have it sorted soon but i have copied the contents of my e-mail to here. Most Noble Kyng Fyrst, It is a pleasure to hear of your decision. The new friendship between our two nations will be broadcasted to the citizens of Suiland via The Royal Website, and I am sure that they will be as delighted as I am. Thank you for your agreement to share the Slinky Documents with the whole world! For this, HRH King Jonathon I has given me the power to knight you into our brotherhood. Peace be wyth you, Syr! Crown Prince Christopher Thanks, Monkop 11:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Friendship Hi, Kingman here from The Fox Islands. I was oping we could become friends. Thank you--Pman17 21:08, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you Kyng Fyrst! Twinning Our Capitals? Hello, As you may have noticed, both our nations capitals, Varcetia City and Saint Rychard, are up to be twinned with the towns of Natillyah and Sycamore-Booker. I thought that it would be a good idea if maybe we could twin our capitals. Thank You for reading President Henry Wilkinson Bridge Thanks for your message. I am very fond of bridge, and if I can get another in Francisville to take part then of course we would be interested. Francisvillegov 23:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I put bridge down as an idea because it is readily available on the internet. If there is no itnerest, it does not bother me and it can be taken off of the list. Francisvillegov 18:43, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Mornington Cresent Im so sorry but i have to much work to do, so i can't find time to organize this event. Even if i could i wouldn't know how to do it. Sorry once again, i hope that there is another nation who is able to do it. Thanbk You President Henry Wilkinson Micronational Games Help? Hello, i was wandering, would you like someone to help out with date and times of these games? if so, then i would be willing to help User:henrymadman14 Article Title You might use it in both languages, but the rest of the world doesn't last time I checked. ;) Slinky Empyre will redirect to Slinky Empire still - you don't need to change any links or references in your wiki page. Previously, the page I moved it to simply said "Slinky Empire is a common mis-spelling of Slinky Empyre", which would be confusing for many and makes it more awkward to manually navigate to your page. Besides, even if your language simply changes one letter, it still isn't one of the recognised English dialects used on MicroWiki (American and British). Only the short form name (in this case Slinky or Slin) can be in another language; the long form must be in proper English. This isn't a rule that applies only to micronational languages - some countries use different punctuation characters to us, which translate over into English when typing on their native keyboards. We don't allow these either and where we find them on wiki, we change them to the proper English punctuation for ease of navigation. It's a simple formatting change that has absolutely no impact on you or your articles, makes the wiki neater and helps people to find your article by going to Slinky Empire (because most of us don't naturally type Empyre unless it's 4am) :). ptrcancer 14:29, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Like I said, the name is fine - it's only the full official title. On Wikipedia, São Tomé and Príncipe is listed in full as the Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe and not as the República Democrática de São Tomé e Príncipe. The Russian constituent of the USSR is listed as the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic as opposed to Rossiyskaya Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika or Russian Sovetskaya Federativnaya Sotsialisticheskaya Respublika - "Empyre" qualifies as part of the long name, and so should be listed in English proper as "Empire". If you type Slinky Empyre in the search bar and hit enter, you'll be taken right to the page anyway, and you don't have to change anything in the article - only the article name. ptrcancer 14:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::In that case, your nation page should either be Slinky Parliamentary Monarchy or Slinky. ptrcancer 15:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank You Thank you so much for tasking responsability for the dominoes event for the 2009 games, and sorry i was unable to do it, thanks once again. Second micronational games I notice My nation, samana cay, was removed from some lists for games? I was just wondering why. Can your reply to my talk page or to my email at samanacay@live.com. Thank you. Sumpland 03:32, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for that. I thought I sent that in. All players are in the Eastern US time zone (UTC -5) -Samana Cay Sumpland 00:31, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Hello dear Kyng Fyrst: Im Ramayaben, king of Remedios de Escalada. Im here to tell you that i have just put the information of time zones and susciption. So please add my micronation on the list of nations who compete and in every fixture. Thanks User:Ramayaben Mars Conventions Would the Slinky Empire be willing to join the Mars Conventions? The Mars Conventions seek to regulate micronational war into non-lethal or simulated combat. Nations may return to unregulated tactics when facing a enemy not abiding to the Mars Conventions. Please Reply on the Mars Conventions Talk Page. Michael Douglas 19:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Michael Douglas Second Micronational Games Sites Can you send me a list of where (sites) each of the games will be played? My email is samanacay@live.com. You can also leave it on my talk page. Thank you. -Samana Cay Sumpland 02:30, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :I never received any emails from you but I did find a list of locations. Sorry to keep bothering you with these problems. -Samana Cay Sumpland 23:24, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Solvo Federation The people of the Solvo Federation would like to send their official thanks to your entry into the Mars Conventions and feel that your desire to end micronational war is a admirable trait. Also, the National Assembly has voted in favor of diplomatic relations between our two countries. I, as Ambassador of the Federation, would like to propose a Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non-Aggression. The terms of this treaty would be: -Neither the Empyre or the Federation will never declare war on one another. -The Empyre and the Federation will keep potential trade lines open. -Neither the Federation or the Empyre will attempt to interfere with the secession of government. Thank you for considering our treaty. Ambassador Michael Flaherty, Solvo Federation Edit: Yes, that would be be welcome. The Federation is proud to be a friend of the Empyre BACKGAMMON! What happens at 8:30 GMT do i go on the PlayOK website and look for your name or what? Henrymadman14 17:59, October 4, 2009 (UTC) GREETINGS! Hello i am the president of The Republic of Danesland and i come in the name of my people in question of an allience beetween our two great nations. thank you for your time Micronational Development Society I was just wondering if you would like to join the MDS. Yes, thats right, I made yet another intermicronational organization. I just wanted to ask you because I know that unlike some people and nations on this wiki you are willing to help new nations grow, instead of just pushing upstarts down. Thanks for your time. --Michael Douglas 01:23, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ambassador of the Solvo Federation Rukroa Hello I'm Presydent Turner of Rukora (I hope you lyke it that im speakyng in Slin-Englysh) I'm here on the talk of an alyance between Rukora and Slinky Empyre. We know you are one of the more famous micronations at thys level. Lookyng forward to a response, Presydent Turner. Renewal of Friendship The Federation remains active; as of late, however, we have been dealing with the wake of the Second Stagnation crisis. (for details, search it on the Solvo Sectors wiki, which is available on the Federation's page. ASR Pristinia Greetings Your Majesty, I would like to issue a request for friendship between our two great nations, seeing that we both are strong allies of Nemkhavia :) All yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 12:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Flag I have a flag it is on the Angador page. Angador 21:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Angador Pictures Hi again, I know it has been a while since we last talked.... however, when would you like these pictures you asked for by? Regards, James --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 21:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pictures I'll see what I can do. It's night time here now, so I can't take pictures at the moment, but I'll get back to you when I've got 'em :) --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 21:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey there King. Yes, I agree on what you said, and I do apologize for the "SSS" page. Indeed it had more information than the rest of the pages I merged, though I might have done the move without thinking about it (lot of job, I hope you can understand). I do not actually remember the picture I removed, but if you wish, and if you have the name of the file, I might take a look at it on the deleted section, and see if I can restore it back (because sincerely, I don't know if it works aswell for pictures). The fact is that right now I'm trying to merge several pages together so that people can find all the information possible on only one page (and after all, long pages look also very professional and sexy :P). Of course, I do this for relatively small articles, however, I can assure you that nothing is actually altered, except for some syntax and grammar from time to time. I can also restore pages back, so if you feel like something was lost, we can try to find it again on one of the pages I deleted. Hope it helps, --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Newspaper Well, yes, of course I'd be happy to help out, but I'm already a contributor to the St. Charlian Observer, and I don't know if joining two new agencies is going to change my micronational image...(?).. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 11:10, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Deletion of Traumerei The "Traumerei" was apparently an unused file, and the wiki itself discourages the uploading of music files, since for listening it, users are "forced" to download it. I would advice you to upload it through Youtube and then publish the link. --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Amono Department Ideas Hello, I just had a thought and I'm wondering, The Amono Department is under 1 acre in size therefore, how are you going to be able to launch aircraft out of something that small? What i'm trying to say is that it would be a good idea to expand the Amono Department. Is evereything OK in the Royal Offyce, It's all fine here in Rukora and in Hookwood Department. I have plans to develop the area. I am going to do a MicroSurvey about the importance on all Nations. Expect this by April 20th. Best Regards, Tom Turner 10:58, April 13, 2010 (UTC) MUSC next events Hello, On the MUSC talk page, you asked about what the next event will be. Here are the most likely events to take place soon: *Micronational Song Contest *Galero d'Art 2010 (Art Gallery) *Virtual Football Club League (Most likely to happen pending on interest, not same as Virtual World Cup) *Micronational Movie Awards (Categories cover General and Micronational Films) If there are other events you would like to take place soon then I want to here. I am open to suggestions. Best Regards, Tom Turner 11:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rukoran Micronational Survey 2010 Hello, This is the Rukora 2010 Micronational Survey. Below are some questions that I would like you to answer. #Why did you originally decide to create a nation #Do you wish for genuine independence or is this all just for fun #Do you still love your country of origin (i.e St Charlie=Italy, Erusia=England a Slinky Empyre=USA). #Name between 1 and 10 nations you would call Micronational Superpowers #Out of your previous choices, please enter them in order of how big you think each one is. #How big do you think our (Rukora’s) influence in the Micronational World is. #Which Micronation(s) do you think are most likely to succeed in joining the UN. #What is your personal view on: #Socialism #Capitalism #Unionism #Fascism #The Exchange Policy (Get people who have been offered work and are able to work but refuse to, send them to other countries where they should really be and bring back people who deserve to be in richer countries. You could do this with most of Africa, India and any other corrupted country with desperate people). #How much money do you think people need to be classed as ‘rich’. #Finally, do you think sport can truly make a difference to political life (This includes positively and negatively). Please send your answers to presidentturner@principalityofrukora.com. I hope this was all OK for you. Best Regards Tom Turner 13:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Lookout Department Hello, I would like to congratulate you on claiming a new department. Do you have plans for it or are you leaving it to the Vyceroy. I hope this was OK for you. Best Regards, Tom Turner 15:13, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Question How do you become a vicroy of a Slinky Colony? Secundomia 18:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply OK, thank you for the information! Secundomia 21:34, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Istorian/Slynky Alliance I'm just wondering if you & I can be allies. please reply as soon as possible, 'k? DRIC Alliance I am just re-typing my Email in case you don't see it I must discuss it with my council, but I agree and I will do my best to convince them to ally DRIC with you. sincerely, President Sir. Jackson Alexander I. I would like to now more about your proposal to become allies, what caused you to ask me for a alliance? what do you want from it, and what can you offer me? I held a Emergency vote and the vote was in favor of a Alliance, We are now offically allies on my side!:) President Sir. Jackson Niles Alexander I Grammar Question Quick question: Why is "Slin-Englysh" not "Slin-English" since the I is after an L? Quintusπ talk 20:15, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Alliance? Good evening, your highness. Mondero would love to become your ally. Please contact Quint Guvernator (Prime Minister) or Will Wheaton (Minister of Foreign Relations). Both/either of us can be contacted using the contact form linked on the Mondero page. Thank you for your time! Quint Guvernator, Monderan Prime Minister. Quintusπ talk 00:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) good luck I just want to wish you good luck in the July 2010 OAM election as you run for Secretary-General of the Organisation of Active Micronations. Jaxson25 18:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) good luck I want to wish you good in the July 2010 OAM election Jaxson25 18:45, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kirbinese-Slinky relationship Yes, we would like to accept you offer of friendship. Thanks for offering! --Yowuza 16:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Peace Etarnia would like to accept your offer of alliciance. You are now part of our succesion plan. Matttac 15:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Micronations menu Sorry Kyng! I actually read your message before but totally forgot to reply to it. So, apparently it has to be edited through the "Monaco-sidebar" template, that I just discovered how works :P Anyway, yes, I find it a clever proposal and if you want, you can organize it, since it's your idea after all. Just use this name for the page: MicroWiki:Micronations menu - In this way we can use the same page everytime we want to change them. :) --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Also, what if we organize the same for micronationalists? --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 17:10, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire I would like to inquire why you have not responded to e-mails from the Empire. A series of these has been sent to you. If you have recieved none, you might want to check your spam folder. Please contact the Empire as soon as possible. Thank you. HolySalanianEmpire 23:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Kyng is currently on a short holiday. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 10:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I see. Do you know when he shall return? HolySalanianEmpire 12:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I dont, all i know is that hes been away for some time. André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 13:29, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Please add the Empire to the list of Slinky friends (when you return). HolySalanianEmpire 13:01, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire II The first two e-mails regarded your joining of the WMA (which I recieved the answer to). The third asked for your thoughts on a new religious organization (the Order of Knights of the Cross) which I thought I might try out in the micronational world.HolySalanianEmpire 16:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming people! Hey there Kyng. No, apparently it's an automatic message that generates a random username between the Admin list; however, I don't know why always my signature appears, maybe as you said because I am the Admin with the highest edit count. I'll see if I can do something about it, and if I'll be able to change it, I'd be glad to see you as the "friendly welcoming guy" of MicroWiki. :P I'll keep you updated on this one. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 10:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) This: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Welcome_tool is the Help page for the welcome tool, http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user is the welcome message for users http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon is the welcome message for anonymous people's edits http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page is the user page made for those who havent made it yet http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-user is the signature command For more info view the help page. :) Hope this helps, André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 12:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :This IS useful! Thanks for doing the job for me xD --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 13:31, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :As long as i get paid :P André Sammut Pres. of BlueSkies and proud of it!(Talk),( ) 14:34, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Holy Salanian Empire III Greetings. Exactly what is the Vanguard Powers? Is it inclusive, or can one apply for membership? HolySalanianEmpire 21:39, August 21, 2010 (UTC) New Micronation i just started a new micronation (The Republic of Awesome) i was wondering how you add a page to this wiki so people can know more about the Republic Of Awesome? thanks, courtneyfan14 : Clicking here, you're welcome. : Aldrich Lucas talk contributions 06:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Foreign relations with Anpix Gracious leader of The Slinky Empyre, I, BrodiKazzard, wonders if a foreign relation/friendship between The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix and The Glorious Nation of The Slinky Empyre could be arranged. Hear is some information about The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix that might make it easier to accept this Arrangement: *'A Semi-neutral Military '- the nation doesn't want to start a war, but doesn't know the future and can't make a promise on this subject. *'Highly Advanced culture for a extremely young nation' *'Trustworthy' *'Loyal', but in the case that you might start a war, the idea of it has to go through the Echelon Parliament, and it may or may not let our nation join. Please think about it, and if you support the idea of the friendship/relation please write back. Regards; The Indorser of The Kazzardist Republic of Anpix, BrodiKazzard Re:There is already a MOC It really saddens me to inform you however I was shocked to see if not the lack of respect towards more seasoned micronationalists, at least the lack of knowledge towards the micronations who previously have hosted micronational olympics so this was my intention on correcting your article, adding more information, as it was clear it was lacking. I must also stress that having another Micronational Olympics this year might be considered an attempt of sabotage of their olympics. My respects if you were truly unaware, however I must suggest you that you contact the original MOC. You can reach them at webmaster@imoc.info By the way, where is your website, or is your nation just an article? Best regards. Image move Hi there :) is there any chance I could get flag-sm.png moved to fcymn-sm.png? I stupidly forgot to alter the name earlier! Cwningen 17:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help :) Cwningen 14:59, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Republic of Awesome Thanks again for adding the Republic of Awesome page. from the president of The Republic Of Awesome, courtneyfan14 Republic of Awesome Could you please tell me how to add The Republic of Awesome onto the list of micronations? Many Thanks, courtneyfan14 Greetings from the Dorzhabadic Republic Greetings Kyng Fyrst I was wondering if the Slinky Empyre would like to engage in mutual recognition with the Dorzhabadic republic, we havent had the chance to indivdually accomplish this yet Dorzhabad 20:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) A reply from The Kingdom of nathan Dear Kyng Fyrst and The Slinky Empyre, Warm greetings from King Nathan and the people of The KN. We would be more then welcome to accept your proposal! I'm sure that our two great micronations will get along well together. If you ever need anything, just give me a shout on my Talk page. Thanks, Nathanjhunt 10:24, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Hi, I would like to create a userbox for citizens of the republic of awesome. How do i do this? many thanks, Courtneyfan14 09:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Courtneyfan14 Alliance To:Kyng Fyrst of Slinky Emypre Greetings!,I'm the president of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros and representing the entire Los Bay Petrosian would like to open a diplomatic relations with your country,Slinky Empyre. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 21:34,September 2nd 2010 (UTC+7) RE: Micronational Friendship We are very happy with you response, and we too would love to have an informal tie with the Slinky Empyre, perhaps in the future this can definetely lead to a stronger friendship between our two great states Thankyou! Dorzhabad 15:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the userbox Thanks for making the userbox, From the President of the Republic of Awesome, Courtneyfan14 06:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC)courtneyfan14 Thank you Thank you for your kindness! Thank you Thank you for your kindness! Hey Slinky People :) have any of our messages been getting to you? or have you got a different email address now? Thanks Wattania Thanks you for your Kind Greetings, but would also like to Inquire regarding Diplomatic Relations, if this would be Favourable to you, please Respond here, or at WattaniaNation@gmail.com Pelenor 10:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Email problems so your email is still 1slinkyempyre@gmail.com? Dorzhabad 16:14, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Alliance with New Greenland. Hi there. Would you like to make an alliance with New Greenland? User:Newgreenland 20:04 September 12 2010 (GMT + 10). Subenia Hi. I have just noticed the message you left me more then three weeks ago. I would like to establish diplomatic and/or other relations between our micronations. What do you say? Battle Prayer Here is a link. You like? Hi fellow Ruler Hi Kyng Fyrst! Thanks for saying hi on Our (royal "We") talkpage. Au revoir! King Ignatius IV 16:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Pugguinia Hello i am the Dicator of The Peoples Democratic Repbulic Pugguinia and i would like to make some alliance talks with you and your people i hope to hear from you soon. Zurdonia I was asking if they were going to make a microwiki page for the war. Like they did for the Draco-Cliff war or the Atlantis Civil War. Rsmall1413 16:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Exchanges I ask your advice in terms of diplomacy. Here is a record of a correspondence between myself and the leader of the Draco Republic: Draco Republic: My country is on a crusade against Progle, the natinonal religoin is to be weird, worship a giant rubix cube, WHO LIVES IN A CHICKEN, ON ANOTHER (Non existant) PLANET! -Cheers, Trace Fleeman. Holy Salanian Empire: You are a member of the Draco Republic, correct? Have you any other reason to attack Progle other than its religion? Finally, what led you to ask the Empire for assistance? Draco Republic: Yes. First, there laws are weird like "Don't whack your cousin with a purple striped carpet on wensday". Second, any, even small, laws end in terminatoin of citzenship. Thirdly, land claims. There land claims are all fake, imaginary, planets. Need More? I think not. Holy Salanian Empire: Thank you for your reply, but would you kindly answer the other two questions? Are you a representative of the Draco Rebublic? Why are you asking for help from the Empire? I would simply like to know. Thank you. Draco Republic: Because a good Christain country would help us. No, i'm the leader. What is your reccommended course of action? I don't want to be rude or tarnish the Empire's reputation as Christian, but I obviously don't support this ridiculous war or the Draco Republic. User:HolySalanianEmpire 13:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Draconian-Proglish war Thank you for your kind words. No one has been harmed so far, and if I have any say, they won't be in the future. I don't want violence. Proglish 14:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Exchanges Thank you for the advice. I have replied to the Draco Republic's message. The Empire salutes you! A Cruce Salus HolySalanianEmpire 22:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Morality This is a post on Cajak's talk page responding to the comment, "Then you have stopped being a moralist. Thank you.": I will never stop being a moralist. HolySalanianEmpire 22:27, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Huh.. darling, you have to however figure out that you're not in the position to judge and give advice to people. Nobody's perfect around here, and you're surely not better than the others. A moralist is "one concerned with regulating the morals of others", and yes, I think you cannot be a moralist. So step off that pedestal, thanks. --Cajak Admin★ 05:49, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Not to sound unprofessional but: Ouch! That hurt over here in Starland!~'Secretary of State V. Bristow', 06:16 September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I do not claim to be better than others, and I certainly don't judge, but I will promote morality and good behavior so long as there is a breath in my body. I am not perfect (no one is, as you stated), but as a Christian I am obliged to strive for perfection, to attempt to be more like Jesus. It is, of course, impossible to be totally perfect, but one can get close. There is no reason that I cannot do this, and I am on no pedestal. Again, I don't claim to be better than anyone, but I will attempt to convince everyone to do the right thing. That is all. HolySalanianEmpire 11:24, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : :What do you think about this conversation (I don't know how else to word it, sorry)? HolySalanianEmpire 11:31, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Mark Meehan and Nemkhavia Is it really true that Mr. Mejakhansk (aka Mark Meehan) and his micronation are a ruse? I just talked to him the other day via IM Chat on Gmail, and he seemed very professional. I can't believe this. ~ Secretary of State Victoria Bristow Starland 22:26 September 29, 2010 (UTC) : 'Tis true. : Aldrich Lucas talk 22:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Newsfeed No harm done! I just thought one post was enough, thanks for being understanding :) --SerCenKing Talk 08:17, September 30, 2010 (UTC) RESPECTED SIR, THIS IS RAJASETHURAMAVARMA ADMINISTRATOR AND ROYAL HEAD OF THE ROYAL KINGDOM OF EESHA AS ITS EMPEROR . I WISH TO REGISTER MY NATION IN YOUR GROUP AND I NEED YOUR KIND GUIDANCE AND ADVICES SINCE MY NATION IS A NEW ONE TO THIS AND IT WAS FOUNDED ON 23RD SEPTEMEBER 2010. KINDLY SEND ME THE PROCEDURES FOR MEMBERSHIP AND THE OTHER PROCESS AND PROCEDURES RULES AND REGULATIONS WE HAVE TO FOLLOW FOR THIS THANKS WITH A KINDEST REGARDS HIS GOD'S GRACE MAJESTY EMPEROR SIR RAJASETHURAMAVARMA ROYAL KINGDOM OF EESHA MAIL royalkingdomofeesha@gmail.com 03.10.2010 :You don't need to follow any procedures, since this is a micronational encyclopedia. :) --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 11:41, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Order of the Holy Salanian Empire With the power vested in me as the Emperor, I officialy award Kyng Fyrst of the Slinky Empyre with the Order of the Holy Salanian Empire. The Order is awarded for an especially meritorious contribution to the security or national interests of the Holy Salanian Empire, world peace, or any cultural or other significant public or private endeavors. HolySalanianEmpire 16:53, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Hamilton Hello again. Hamilton has recently succeeded Solvoia, does this mean we inherit the friendship? We are very interested in improvince intermicronational relations right now. As of yet, we have only been able to restore relations with Rukora, and we would like to get off on the right foot. Michael Douglas 01:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) User:Aldrich Lucas I felt the need to inform you that the user, Aldrich Lucas, seems to be acting unprofessional and bullying a fellow user, Rsmall. However, he has been extremely hostile to me and a few other users as well. If it pleases the MicroWiki admin staff, may I request that he be banned for a period of no less than three days! Thanks. ~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland 07:18, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I object this fully. Aldrich is one of the top users on this wikia and his recent contributions can verify that. In the mean time Rsmall is currently banned, aslong as any insults are not to an extreme level he does not deserve the protection of the admins. "Wow. Very moving. Tears are in my eyes." Can hardly be considered extremely bad. And if you are refering to the deleting of articles under the cleanup program he can do that. [[User:E-Sam|''e''-'Sam']] (Talk* ) 07:28, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::First of all, I would like to remind Her Excellency of the fact that Kyng Fyrst isn't a MicroWiki admin and, thus, can't ban people. Second of all, as a patroller, I officially deny your request. Matter closed.--Eleytheria (T / B / ) 07:43, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Nobody's getting banned (yet). Eleytheria: Patroller's can't deny ban requests, but thanks anyway ;) Please refer to Rsmall's talk page for further details. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 07:55, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Keep an eye on William Danforth, User:Eleytheria This kid has been a thorn in our side for too long and he is continuing to show his unprofessionalism. He posted a video, which we have since removed, that was unrelated to us or to the community. The link was titled "Prime Minister Elmo Speaks on Television Incident" which leads to a clip of Sesame Street's Elmo talking of the Katy Perry cleavage controversy. This was very unprofessional in our eyes and insulting to our Prime Minister. He also claims we are not a serious micronation calling us a one man nation. You of all people, Kyng Fyrst, know that we are truely defined. We have pictures to prove our legitimacy. And our citizens are well aware and involved in internal matters but we chose to remain out of the spotlight for security purposes. I have spoken with Mr. Reinhardt to keep an eye on him and potentially ban him but I am also asking for you to keep an eye on him as well. Thank you! :) ~'Madam Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland, 01:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :*coughs* Again, Kyng Fyrst is not an admin. Also, leaving a message on someone's talk page does not count as 'talking with them'. I grant you, some of Aldrich's behaviour may be a bit over the top, but, to be fair and honest, we're all very sick of this whole schism and our tempers are being cut to shorter and shorter lengths. If you have any further qualms with any user, please bring it to an admin - it's what we're here for. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 08:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) : And I hope you do realise that this qualifies as libel under 47 USC §230? --Eleytheria (T / B / ) 10:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) User Page I could use some help with my user page. Might you be of assistance? HolySalanianEmpire 03:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : From the Crown Prince Your Majesty, Thank you very much for the birthday wishes :) Warmest regards, HI&MH Crown Prince Consort Jonathan Austenasia 16:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Slinky friendship request Reply. I accept. Alliance To:Kyng Fyrst of Slinky Emypre Greetings!,I'm the president of Federal Republic of Los Bay Petros and representing the entire Los Bay Petrosian would like to open a diplomatic relations with your country,Slinky Empyre.Maybe this is the second time i write this to you, because you didn't answer my request earlier. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman 21:34,September 2nd 2010 (UTC+7) ban user Pugguinian I would to reccemond that this user be banned form thsi site beacues he is trying to impersonate me and also is writing inaporate matrail on the dission page thank you and i hope you take this in to mindHumbleleader 15:26, October 19, 2010 (UTC) User; a mad fascist This user was banned for a year for an inaaportae user name but it is not violating any rules that you have and i belive that user: Cajak is violating his power thank you Humbleleader 15:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, thanks for talking to someone else instead of me; that was very mature from you. Now, again, Kyng Fyrst is not part of the staff and is not an Admin. As a consequence, he cannot take decisions. User "A mad fascist" was banned for having an unacceptable username, yes, that is true, because we generally tolerate normal usernames in this Wiki. If his name was "A mad (insert something else here)" I would have banned him. If you need other things, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. --Cajak [★MicroWiki Admin★] 16:37, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: User Page I apologize for my tardiness. The infoboxes on my user page will not line up straight. The first one is always off. Also, how do you edit your signature (like you added the Slinky symbol)? HolySalanianEmpire 11:52, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Shoutwiki Just a quick question, will all the articles, useraccounts, and other stuff be transferred to shoutwiki, or will i have to create new articles?Courtneyfan14 23:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC)courtneyfan14 :Everything will be transferred automatically (through a database dump). However, user accounts are not part of this. Please register a new account on the new wiki. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 00:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) World Cup You can only join one continent. You should choose the one where you are more likely to get a team, rather than where you have most citizens, unless they are both the same of course. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 16:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, sorry about that. Thanks for letting me know. :) Kyng Fyrst 16:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::British? We could have a friendly match. Joe Foxon(MicroWiki Admin) 16:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC) National Anthem I've been trying to make a micronation of my own, and I need a national anthem. If there's anybody you know who you think might want to make a national anthem for me, please tell them about this. Or, if YOU have a suggestion for a national anthem, put it here, on my talk page. My nation is an island nation, so maybe that can be a basis for the anthem. Toodles! 8^D TalkTalkTalk 19:47, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Greetings from Pamale Greetings, Kyng Fyrst I would like to make an alliance your nation and my own, the Second Kingdom of Pamale. Your support would be greatly appreciated as we are in a major conflict with the United Kingdom of Rizja. Yours sincerely, King Shane (II) of Pamale '' '' The enquiry about alliance, however, is not just for support in our conflict with Rizja, it's to try and make friends with internation nations and not enemies. Sister City Enquiry Thank you for accepting my invitation of alliance. Would you like to make our capital Backton a sister city of Saint Rychard Department? King Shane (II) of Pamale Assitance Hello Kyng Fyrst Is it alright to enquire if you can give me any advice when editing my countries page. I've added all the info I see appropriate, in a layout that is aesthetically pleasing, yet it still doesn't look good or official enough. Any help would be greatly appreciated. B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 16:58, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Category:Talk Pages Thanks Thanks for the advice and comment. I will get rid of the red links by actually creating the pages. What types of pictures would you recommend? B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 15:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaah I see, thanks again B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 15:50, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Party time! Kyng Fyrst, the wait is over. We are just over 12 hours from the foundation of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco! After so much work, it's all finished. The Constitution is finished, the Board of Ministers appointed and the GDR dissolved. We're ready. Now, it's time to party. Let us all join in the festivities of the foundation, for this is a grand day! Sirocco invites all its friends to come to the party and celebrate foundation tomorrow! There is no catch, this is merely an invitation...no...order to have a massive shindig. What do you say, Kyng? Do our nations celebrate together tomorrow? Daniel Anderson, Premier of the Federal Commonwealth of Sirocco since 2010. Nemine Contradicente. 06:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Alliance w/ Plokooñan Empire Bonjour Kyng Fyrst! I would like to make a formal alliance between Our respective monarchies. I will work on a treaty if you would like. Thanks and God bless! King Ignatius IV 11:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Salutations and Good Luck Salutations from Pugguinia and we would like to wish you luck in getting elected as an admin. You are a kind and generous micronationalist and we wish you great success. Happy YourWelcomesgiving form Pugguinia.Humbleleader 04:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Salutations and Good Luck Salutations from Pugguinia and we would like to wish you luck in getting elected as an admin. You are a kind and generous micronationalist and we wish you great success. Happy YourWelcomesgiving from Pugguinia.Humbleleader 04:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) hi i'm orient thank you for your welcome-- i'd'like to put a link from my personal weeb site to wikia- principality of orient can you tel me how to do it thanks orient How do I make a page? how do I actually make a nation/country page? :Hello :) Welcome to the MicroWiki. Please take a look here: MicroWiki:MicroProject_Copy_Edit/Nation_Page_Guide for information regarding page creation. Anything else, please ask. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) hi i did thank you for your advice orient from italy Thanks Thank you for the warm welcome. I'll be sure to get in touch with you if I have any questions. TheHistorian 00:48, November 9, 2010 (UTC)TheHistorian Re: Adopting MicroWiki Looking at your record here, I'm quite impressed. I've given you rights to the wiki. I would suggest promoting one or two other users. Good luck and let me know if you have any questions! --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 19:49, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Please... Kyng, I can understand your objective, but I don't know why you are acting differently all of the sudden. Weren't we supposed to keep MicroWiki(a) as an archive? And now you are reforming it as a "freindlier" community? There are a lot of people in the community that are very offended by this. Can you please just help us in this matter? --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 02:18, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I Help? Would you like me to assist you in your operation of this wiki? I uhave some spare time... B.C.E.R.Neil, Copy Editor and President of T.F.Erephisia (and a good day to you) 18:14, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nomination I would be perfectly happy to accept :) Thanks for the support :D HolySalanianEmpire 01:40, November 20, 2010 (UTC) RE message left on my talk page "I don't wish to break this community in two; I want it to stay united even though there are some differences" well mate you aint helping are you?HMZ Government 02:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Well in terms of the DR between Zealandia and Slinky well that sir is now out of my hands the situation will be reviewed on monday morning and then I dont know what will happenHMZ Government 02:21, November 21, 2010 (UTC)